NAMIKAZE
by rexymandias
Summary: Minato died so that his wife and son could live on. After performing the Shiki-Fūjin, Minato dies and awakens in a strange place bound in chains that yell HIRAISHIN. Soul Society. He has complete loss of memory and cannot recall anything about his past. What will he do? Will Minato recall his wife and son? Will he remember who he is? Or will he become someone new?
1. Prologue

(Naruto) X (Bleach) / crossover.

* * *

NAMIKAZE

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_!Shiki-Fūjin!_

Minato Namikaze felt pain like he never had in his entire life. His tolerance for it was usually good. This hurt like a motherf—

He bit the inside of his lip. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He huffed out deep breaths. He looked at his unconscious wife; she was alive and that was enough. He looked at his child.

"Kushina…_Naruto_…I'm sorry I wasn't able to spend more time with you both. Live a good life. Live a proud life. I hope you'll grow to understand why I did what I did. And I hope that in every lifetime ahead of me I get to know the both of you. _I love you_…"

Minato died staring into the eyes of his first-born child. He'd known him for barely an hour and he felt smitten. He died a proper shinobi. He died a father. He died a husband. Minato died with a smile on his face. He saw his face and then nothing.

_Fade to black..._

* * *

Seretei bustles with people—Soul Reapers and otherwise—the sun is high and the breeze is cool. It is a beautiful day for the dead. So when Genryūsai Yamamoto adjourned himself to the openness of his bedroom terrace he found himself more than surprised when he found a stranger laying in a cot—_his cot_.

Yamamoto slammed his cane harshly by the stranger's ear. The man, startled, awakened, then frantically felt himself and stared wide-eyed at his surroundings. Yamamoto observed. As he watched, the man transitioned from panic to calm and collective. Yamamoto presumed the obvious—_recently dead_—but for the life of him he couldn't place his finger on why a dead human had appeared in his home, on his terrace, on his cot?

"What is your name, young man?"

The stranger stared at Yamamoto and said, "Namikaze Minato."

Yamamoto _hmm'd_ and said, "Do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened moments ago?"

Minato stared at Yamamoto and recalled his memories. He found none shooting out at him. He shook his head. Yamamoto nodded.

"Don't fret. It's not uncommon."

Minato nodded. He was clothed in all white. His hair was shorter. He felt lighter. He couldn't remember who he was and how he got here. The only thing he knew was his name. For some reason that information jumped out at him.

"Come." Yamamoto wasted no time. He turned around and awaited Minato to follow. He would find him proper shelter and have him out of his way and his home and his favourite terrace-cot.

_CLINK_

Yamamoto flinched, he turned around—his cane disappeared—the hilt of a sword rested in his hand. Minato flinched too. The noise had come from his location. Yamamoto eyed him suspiciously.

Minato raised his hands and searched his body. There—_chains_. Chains clinked and clanked as Minato moved. He stood up. Lengthy metal-linked chains were tied to both his hands. His hands were cuffed on each wrist. There was an odd sort of mark on the cuffs, like a word or a symbol. _Ah_—a seal. A seal was written on his wrists.

Yamamoto examined it. He read:

It said _Hiraishin_.

Yamamoto knew the signs. He'd seen it once before an eternity ago. A Shinigami was rarely born. Minato Namikaze was born a Soul Reaper into this world. Yamamoto nodded to himself.

Minato still seemed unaware of what was going on.

Yamamoto said, "Come, young one. I will answer your questions. And you will be my Shinigami."

Minato didn't understand. He simply said, "Hai."

* * *

PROLOGUE END.

* * *

**A/N: A Naruto X Bleach crossover story. Minato Namikaze is stuck, he doesn't know who he is, where he came from or why his hands are bound in chains. He doesn't remember that his wife and his son live. Will he recall? Will he find his way back to them? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Drop a review and let me know where y'all would like the story to go next. I'm open to suggestions. I wrote this prologue randomly when an idea for a Shinigami Minato Namikaze struck my brain. "It'd be epic," and so here we are. I have no outline or plot that I'm adhering to religiously. I'd love to indulge new perspectives on old narratives we've seen and even explore some _new_ paths in terms of story arcs.**


	2. 10 Years Later

**CHAPTER ONE:**

* * *

**"_10 YEARS LATER_"**

* * *

A wooden mallet beats coarsely against a wooden board that reads, _HIGH ALERT_. The mallet splinters with each resounding smack, its wielder an anxious rookie fresh out of the shinigami arts academy.

* * *

**_Elsewhere…_**

* * *

A man sipped cooly on a cup of rice tea as he enjoyed the sunrise from his bedroom terrace. He wore a jingasa and a white cloak, a shihakusho beneath it; a tidy blade on his lap, sheathed neatly within a rust-coloured scabbard. It helped calm blade to watch the sun rise on a brand new day.

Warmth and compassion. The sun rays against the rust scabbard. Sips of hot tea against the sweet breeze that swept through this part of the Seireitei.

The sharp rapping of a board being smacked echoed throughout the entire city. It didn't seem to bother the man, neither his blade.

"_Taicho!_" she said, barely held together by the look of her.

The man turned to look at her properly. "What's the matter. You look troubled, Nanao-_chan_."

Nanao blushed. A boy ran up behind her. He, panting as well. "T-taicho! She ran past me, forgive me, I was unable to stop her!" and he went down on his knees, bowed his head until it touched the wooden boards of the terrace.

"_Nehh—_it's fine, Hanataro. Don't worry yourself so much," the man said. He took off his hat and smiled at the boy. "I hope you don't plan on staying down there. You'll miss the view," he said, long blonde locks of hair cascaded to his shoulders. He gathered it in a bunch and tied a samurai knot.

"Taicho, we have news," Nanao said, burying the ever-deepening shade of blush.

"I figured," he said. "What's happening?"

"Four Ryōka have invaded the Seireitei, taicho."

"_Oh?_"

"Hai."

"Haha. Okay, Nanao-_chan_. Thank you."

Nanao stared at the captain in disbelief. "Taicho…"

"Thank you, Nanao-_chan_. You may excuse yourself now."

"But Namikaze-taicho—"

Namikaze Minato flushed the terrace rooftop with his warm reiatsu. Nanao calmed. Hanataro nearly fell asleep in bliss. "Don't worry, Nanao-_chan_, I'll take care of it. Thank you for informing me. You should probably return to Kyoraku-taicho."

"Hai," Nanao said, and she shunpo'ed from the terrace in the direction of her barracks.

Minato put a comforting hand on Hanataro's shoulder. "I should probably go and help out. Will you be alright handling matters while I'm away, Hanataro-kun?"

Hanataro beamed. "_HAI!_"

"Good," Minato said, and he disappeared into thin air—no shunpo…he just vanished. Hanataro heard a crack and a resounding whip in the air and he knew his taicho was gone.

"Take care on the battlefield and come back victorious, Namikaze-taicho!" he shouted at the thin air Minato had vanished from, and then he left to instruct their barracks on the battle against the Ryōka.

* * *

Minato landed swiftly on the rooftop overlooking the steps of the Senzaikyū. He saw what could have only been one of the four Ryōka, along with his inner-Seireitei companion. Minato had seen that man in passing. His name escaped him, though he knew him to be a Rukon-ite.

The Ryōka boy had bright, orange-coloured hair, and he wore the shihakusho of a shinigami. His reiatsu intrigued Minato. It was greater than most lieutenants had. Perhaps even capable of levelling with a captain. Either way, it didn't matter much, his _intrigue_. He had a mission to carry out. No time to dilly-dally.

Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of Squad 6 loomed on the bottom step, blocking the Ryōka's path to Senzaikyū.

_Oh…well, that's no good now. Can't have you dragging this on any longer than it needs to be, Abarai-kun—_

Minato vanished. Knocked out Renji. Vanished. Back on the rooftop. Overlook the Senzaikyū. The Ryōka boy looks confused. He didn't even see him. No matter. The Ryōka boy charged onwards, up the steps, past Renji, towards his final destination:

Kuchiki Rukia.

_All according to plan…_

Minato vanished into thin air.

* * *

_Kurosaki Ichigo thought he heard a crack or a whip snap through the breeze. He chalked it up to his imagination and pushed on. Rukia was counting on him._

* * *

_Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of Squad 11, slept soundly in his bunk in the Squad 11 barracks after downing the bottle of 1000-year blood sake that Namikaze had given him the day prior; he said it would nourish higher blood counts so that one may fight for longer periods of time without having to forfeit or end a battle early due to loss of blood…_

_No underling dared to wake the sleeping beast for fear of his wrath. If only they knew that he was dreaming of battling with the Ryōka. They surely would've waken him then, for when he awoke, he would throw a mighty fit full of fury and rage that he was left out of all the fun, once again…_

* * *

"May I enter, please," Minato said.

"What's the secret password," asked the voice behind the doorway.

Minato twitched. "B-but I said please. Gin, c'mon, I said _please_."

"_Hahahaha_, Namikaze-taicho, you are too easy," Gin said. He opened the door to Central 46 and welcomed the man he called _friend_ inside.

"_Neh_, you're too harsh with me, Gin," Minato said, scratching his cheek dejectedly.

Gin eyes-closed beamed at the man. They walked down the steps to the council chambers.

Minato looked at him seriously and said, "Is everything in order?"

"_All's clear on our side—_"

Minato turned and saw Him. He smiled warmly at the man before him. More than a comrade. A friend. No. A _brother_. Gin and Him and Minato. They were a tight-knit bunch. Their shared ideals brought this plan into motion.

"Aizen, it's good to see you," Minato said. "It feels like it's been a long time."

"It does, doesn't it?" Aizen said. "Not to worry, Minato-san. Only a bit longer. And then we'll all have answers to all of our questions."

"Hai," Minato said.

10 years ago, Minato appeared in this odd place, seemingly smack-dab right in the middle of all other worlds, and since then, everything was a mystery. He knew nothing of who he was and where he came from. Only his name, which, upon researching its ancestral value, proved fruitless. He was just a nobody. Then why, deep inside, did he always yearn for something—some_one?—_as if there was something he left behind in a past life. If only he could remember.

And now, with the help of Gin and Tōsen and Aizen, he might have a chance at knowing…

_(Who am I?)_

_(Where do I come from?)_

Minato eyes-closed beamed at Gin and Aizen. Afterwards, they discussed their immediate, next step upon leaving the Seireitei after obtaining the Hogyoku.

* * *

CHAPTER END.


	3. Battle of Senzaikyu!

CHAPTER TWO:

* * *

"Battle of Senzaikyū!"

* * *

Minato watched as the Sokyoku reamed back, preparing an assault to kill in every essence of the word, without leaving behind a fibrous trace of being, spiritual or otherwise; its job was to disperse your entirety—right down to the last atom—back into the fabric of the universe. _This _was a shinigami's execution.

_It's about to strike, _he thought. _What must its fiery blade feel like as it pierces through our spirits, I wonder. Would our lives before this life and all others come back to us as fleeting memories, a reel of photographs for us to finally know and remember…_

Gin put a hand on his shoulder. "You seem in a daze, Minato."

"_Yeah_. I was just thinking about the Sokyoku."

"It's a fearsome thing, isn't it?" Gin said.

"No. It's…nothing," Minato said, and he smiled at Gin with his eyes closed. Gin _Hmm'd_ and smiled back; he never opened his eyes, not ever. But he would when he was with Minato.

"Everything will be okay, Minato," Gin said, with conviction in his ice-blue eyes.

Minato nodded. "Thanks, Gin."

Gin knew the pain of not knowing one's self, where one comes from, or who we were before taking up the double-edged role of the shinigami. _Balancers, _they were called, but where was the balance, truly? The system was broken, the rules overzealous, this old lot were too full of themselves.

Gin yearned for true peace. His misfortune was that he would have to go about it in a different way. That's the thing with peace; the road to it is slick with blood, blacker than night itself. But when it's dark out, it is what guides you to your destination, shining bright against the pale moonlight.

"Here it goes," Nanao said, mediating between both Minato and Kyoraku Shunsui, the Squad 8 Captain. She served as a co-Lieutenant to both Minato's squad and Kyoraku's. She didn't mind the extra work. Minato was a compassionate captain and never pushed her around.

She recalled the day the announcement was made a little over a year ago, that Namikaze Minato—a student of Captain Yamamoto himself—was to become the captain of Squad 7, after Captain Komamura was felled in battle, reportedly against a horde of Menos Grande. Minato put in a special request to have Nanao shared between Kyoraku and himself. Tetsuzaimon passed in the battle along with Komamura and the rest was history.

Nanao felt the weight of the moment break as she watched Hanataro bumble around Minato. The boy adored his taicho. Hanataro had put in a request for a transfer after Minato saved his life in battle. Something about the man had caught ever reaper's attention in Seireitei. _There's something about you, Namikaze Minato_, she thought, and then blushed at calling her taicho by his name and not his formal title.

* * *

The Sokyoku blade reared itself, bellowed in a hollow screech, like that of a phoenix. It plunged forward. Kuchiki Rukia shut her eyes. She knew…this was her end. She accepted it. She awaited it.

…

A beat, then nothing. Nothing happened. _Why?_ She was supposed to be dead. _Why aren't I dead?_ she wondered. She opened her eyes and saw Kurosaki Ichigo smiling at her crucified figure; it warmed her to the core of her being. All of a sudden…she knew…everything was going to be okay…everything. Because Ichigo was here now.

* * *

Minato watched, eyes narrowed, at the boy who stopped the power of a million zanpakuto with nothing but his back. _How? _Minato wondered. He flickered his gaze on and off across all spectators, gauging their own reactions, comparing them with his own. They were even more awestruck than he.

Gin wasn't quite smiling anymore.

"What the hell's going on," Minato whispered. Gin shook his head.

"No clue, Namikaze-taicho," he said. He kept a grip on the hilt of his zanpakuto, Shinso, and waited.

Minato pondered Aizen's words about Kurosaki Ichigo…Aizen said not to kill the boy. No matter what happened, never kill—_maim_, but never kill. The boy must survive.

The Sokyoku blade reared itself back once more. A second attack. _Will you survive it? _Minato wondered. There it went, swinging down, a guillotine—

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, Shunsui," Ukitake said. He smashed a shield the size of the Seireitei gates into the ground, burying it deep, then struck it with his zanpakuto like a matchstick. It lit up. Kyoraku-taicho winked at his partner in crime and tossed a pair of ropes up at the Sokyoku blade. The ropes connected on their own, a result of the shield?

Minato watched on, never acting, he awaited the right moment. Their plan had to do with Kuchiki Rukia, not Kyoraku, not Ukitake. They were unwilling abettors in their mission. Kurosaki Ichigo was the one who Aizen bet on, the one who would swoop in and save the day, save Kuchiki Rukia, and for them: the_ Hogyoku_.

Kurosaki Ichigo did not concern himself with the blade again. The ropes collared it, leashed it like a stray dog, kept it at the mercy of captains Kyoraku and Ukitake. It was wondrous. They controlled the blade like it was nothing.

Minato watched as Kurosaki Ichigo launched Kuchiki Rukia towards Abarai Renji, the lieutenant of Squad 6. She barrelled towards him with great speed, landing safely in his arms, and he was off with her before anyone could do anything about it.

All captains ordered their lieutenants after him. Kurosaki Ichigo followed. The captains urged the lieutenants to defeat the Ryōka and capture Abarai and Rukia. _Stupid, stupid, _Minato thought. _Can't they sense his reiatsu? He far outmatches any lieutenant ranking officer among us._

Nanao looked to Minato for guidance since Kyoraku was busy mutinying against the say-so of Central 46 (albeit a false 46, made up now of only Minato, Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen). Minato shook his head, "Don't go, Nanao-chan. I'll handle this. Please assist Kyoraku-taicho in his needs."

Nanao looked dumbfounded at Minato. Minato smiled at her. "Hai, taicho!" she said, saluting and then joining Kyoraku's side. Kyoraku seemed please. He looked at Minato. They locked eyes. He blinked once. A simple thanks, from one captain to another.

Minato blinked back. "Take care of our Nanao-chan, won't you Kyoraku-taicho," he said, and winked. Kyoraku nodded. Minato disappeared in a yellow flash, a loud whip and a snap deafening the air, silencing the screams of the leashed Sokyoku.

Gin scratched his head. "Oye, Namikaze-taicho, at least wait for me."

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo

Age: 15

Hair colour: orange

Eye-colour: brown

Profession: high—

_SUBSITUTE SHINIGAMI!_

* * *

Ichigo watched the lieutenants chase after Renji. He was on them in seconds. He landed between the space that bordered them from Renji—a mere arms-width—and he struck. _Fast_. Too fast for them to see his moves. Three in all, felled in one blow. One punch and it was all over.

Their last words. Collectively. "_NANIII!_"

He felt reiatsu, coming in from behind—_Kuchiki Byakuya?—no, your reiatsu tastes different, who are you then?_—

Ichigo barely saw him. All he saw was a yellow flash and a sound that rang deafeningly in his ears. He blocked the man's blade with his back, his own zanpakuto strapped to his back. He leapt a few steps back immediately, wanting to see his opponent properly. He was expecting a warm welcome from Byakuya. Who the hell's this guy?

* * *

Minato stood poised, a few feet away from Kurosaki Ichigo. The boy had power. Aizen's feelings must exist for a reason, after all. And for the boy to have blocked his blade with just his back, not even holding his zanpakuto…

"Who are you?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked. Minato smiled at the young Shinigami.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. I'm the captain of Squad 7. Pleased to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo flashed surprise for a brief instant, swallowed it back down. _Good, don't put your emotions out on display, kid. It'll serve you in the future_.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"You've built quite a reputation for yourself here in Soul Society. You're the talk of the town, kid. Good for you. But it ends here, I'm afraid. I can't let you go."

Ichigo smirked. "Heh. Try all you want, blondie."

Minato actually laughed. "I like you, kid. Let's give 'em a show, eh?"

Ichigo looked dumbfounded.

"Nuh-uh, kid, don't let your guard down. Not for a second," Minato said, and he was on him. Behind him, in a flash, he didn't even see him move!

_What the hell's this guy's deal? This isn't shunpo…I can't even read his moves…who the hell are you, Namikaze Minato? Urahara-san never mentioned your name. Among all the taicho in Soul Society, he never once mentioned _your _name_.

"Over here, Kurosaki-san," Minato said, flashing in and out of view like a mirage. "_Neh_—over here."

"Over here—"

Ichigo couldn't

"Kurosaki-kun—"

keep up

"Keep up, Kurosaki-kun."

with Minato's movement.

"_Bleed a little. Feel fear. You might just lose your life if you're not careful_."

Ichigo eyes-wide stared at his shoulder. A deep gash, out of nowhere. _Shit! _he thought. _I didn't even see it—didn't even feel it—until it was too late! _Blood leaked down in a constant trickle. He only nicked him, on purpose too, just to make him understand what real battle feels like.

"C'mon, Kurosaki-kun, I shouldn't have to teach you these things. I pegged you as a stronger candidate. You single-handedly defeated the 3rd and 5th Seats of Squad 11. I'm sure you would've given Kenpachi-san a run for his money too. So what's the matter? Am I not a challenge enough for you?"

Ichigo's other shoulder too, now. The cloak Yoruichi had loaned him was beat up bad. He owed her one. She'd be pissed about this for sure. Oh, well. Time to get serious…

"Alright," Ichigo said. "Heh. Now…"

Minato pulled back, stood a few feet apart from Ichigo, "Now what, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Now…_my turn!_" Ichigo said, and pumped reiatsu throughout his entire body. The bandages covering his blade's scabbard shredded themselves into thin air.

Minato watched curiously. "_Oh_." _The boy has strong spirit energy. He's about to release his zanpakuto…I wonder—_

"Protect! Tear the Skies Asunder and Unite! Stop at nothing, Eclipse the Heavens and Pierce everything in between! Show Your Resolve, Take Control, Make the Rain stop!…"

Minato's eyes widened. The sheer amount of reiatsu—_Does it really take this much just to release his Shikai?!_

"…_ZANGETSU!_"  
Smoke billowed forth from his sword. Minato peered through the fine smoke. He smiled at the sight. _Just like me, huh? This was not what I was expecting. Only two others like us, Kurosaki-san_…_I wonder_…

The smoke dissipated with a flick of Minato's blade. He held his zanpakuto at the ready. He never kept it out of its scabbard for more than a few seconds. He figured if ever there was a time he needed to get serious, it would be now.

"My, my, Kurosaki-kun," Minato said, approaching Ichigo slowly, with cautioned steps. "Look…at those _Zangetsus_."

* * *

CHAPTER END

* * *

**A/N: Yes...Ichigo is wielding his true zanpakuto. Both Zangetsus. And it is definitely going to get epic. This story is going to take a really weird turn. Although, it only makes sense, one tends to learn from the master of plot-twists and turns that be Kubo-Sensei :P **

**Enjoy!**


	4. Guns Akimbo

CHAPTER THREE:

* * *

"Guns Akimbo"

* * *

"My, my, Kurosaki-san. Just look…at those Zangetsus," Minato said, observing the Ryōka-boy's new appearance.

Ichigo wielded two blades, one thin and short, like a dagger without its hilt, and the other, long and broad, like a butcher's knife crossed paths with a scythe. His shihakusho was now adorned by a bone-white skirt, trailing along the back of his uniform, like the bottom half of a cape. Arm guards and shoulder pads and a collar, all made out of sheer reiatsu radiated off him.

"Could all this be part of a simple Shikai release?" Minato asked.

Ichigo smiled in spite of himself. He earned his blades with blood, sweat, and tears. He nearly died learning the name of his blade. He made sure to remember it, to never forget, and to always know what he was fighting for.

Truth be told, he hadn't yet learned completely how to utilize his blades in their complete capacity, but deep down, when he searched his feelings, he knew it— Zangetsu guided him all the way. He called Ichigo his '_King_.'

"Does it surprise you, Namikaze Minato," Ichigo said.

"Hmm?"

"I said, does it surprise you? That my Shikai release could be so powerful, does it surprise you? Just because I'm supposed to be some lowly Ryōka, is that right?"

"Hah!" Minato scratched his nose. "That's a load of bologna, Kurosaki-san. I think you're much more than just some lowly Ryōka."

Ichigo smirked. "Good, so long as you don't underestimate me or my powers, you might just survive this, Namikaze Minato."  
"Sounds like a plan, Kurosaki-san. Shall we?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Aren't you going to release your zanpakuto? Or do you still think you can best me with an unreleased sword?"

"Oh, it'll be fine, Kurosaki-san, let's begin sh—"

"I told you not to underestimate me, Namikaze Minato."

Minato narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. "Oye—watch yourself, kid. I've kept my cool with you. I've given you respect and addressed you with the proper honourifics I would address only someone I consider to be my equal with. And you. _Kid_. You've been name-dropping me like I'm some infectious disease you're out to eradicate."

Ichigo was fazed for a moment, but only that. He gripped his blades tight in his grip and prepared to attack. "Enough words. Our swords will do the talking," he said.

And they were off.

Flashes on and off the battlefield. Explosions from mere sword-swing impacts. Ichigo was nimble, even with two blades in his possession. Minato refrained from using his second blade. He kept it hidden, within his waist belt. He didn't need it yet. Not against this kid.

_You're strong, Kurosaki-san. But not strong enough. I'm afraid I'll be ending this soon. Perhaps we'll meet again someday, when you're stronger. When my blades can hear your Zangetsus. Maybe then, Kurosaki-san_…

Minato flashed around the battlefield mirage-like. He was relentless. Ichigo was able to keep up with his movements now, though. He met every blow with his blade, and countered with his second. Minato twirled 'round each counterattack as nimble as a feather.

"You're pretty neat, kid."

"Not so bad yourself, old man."

"Hah, old man."

Ichigo retreated half a step back. He clapped his blades together. The sound echoed across the hilltop.

All captains were watching. All felled lieutenants ditto. They were spellbound by this lowly Ryōka-boy keeping up with their prodigious captain.

Ichigo huffed, gathered an immense amount of reiatsu, charge his blades full of it…

"Oh boy," Minato whispered, mostly to himself, but Ichigo heard. He smiled at that.

"_Getsuga…_" Ichigo whispered. Black and white tendrils of reiatsu swirled 'round his clasped blades like a hurricane, hot and cold energies, mixing together, emulsifying, strengthening, the potency—

"_TENSHO!_" he yelled.

"Fuc—"

* * *

The hilltop was enveloped in a maelstrom of spirit energy. The warm and cold spirit energies elicited goosebumps all around. It was a marvellous light-show of reiatsu. _This boy…what kind of power does he truly wield? _Kuchiki Byakuya pondered.

* * *

"Pheww, kid, you really gotta watch that swing. I barely dodged that attack of yours," Minato said, smiling all the while.

Ichigo looked stunned. _What the hell?! Getsuga Tensho…a high-density swing of sheer reiatsu. It's faster than the speed of sound. I know it is. I spent days practicing my swing. And. He…dodged it? What is this guy. I haven't even made him sweat._

"Oh, is that all, Kurosaki-san?" Minato said. "Tsk, tsk. Don't tell me your release was all show?"

Ichigo shook off his feelings. "Nah, there's plenty more where that came from. You don't get it still, Minato. My powers…they exceed the powers of a mere shinigami."

"Oh, do you mean because you're human that your capacity to fight differs from my own?" Minato asked.

"No—"

"Because in that case, let me tell you…we're both quite similar…Kurosaki-_kun_…"

"Huh?"

Minato flashed past Ichigo's defences in an instant. He was back in his spot before the kid even knew what hit him.

Blood poured down Ichigo's forehead. "What?!" _What the hell. He did it again? How is he getting past my defence?_

Minato felt his despair. His blade was beginning to screech from within its rusty scabbard. _Just a little longer, there. Just a bit more, and then…_

"Kurosaki-san, I sense that your kinship with your zanpakuto has only just begun. I think it's a worthy feat alone to have obtained two zanpakuto to your name. There are only three other people in existence with dual zanpakutos. The two captains who just saved your ass from getting bit by the Sokyoku's blade, Kyoraku-taicho, and Ukitake-taicho."

"And? You said there's three. Or are you so old you're messing up your numbers."

Minato laughed. "The third one…is me," he said, pulling a sword the length of a tantō out from within a rusty scabbard, hidden in his waist belt.

Ichigo flashed surprise. "So you were hiding a blade this entire time. You're just pulling tricks."

"Please, Kurosaki-san," Minato said, wiping the blade against his sleeves, "if I wanted to play tricks, I would have saved this blade for the right opportunity. Rather, I'm going to demonstrate to you, what harmony between a shinigami and his blade looks like."

Ichigo crossed his blades in an 'X,' as if he was shooting a crossbow, and aimed right at Minato. "Shoot to kill, Getsuga Juujishou." Black and white reiatsu shot out of both Zangetsus and sped towards Minato.

Minato held his rusty scabbard towards the oncoming attack and swallowed them whole. Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the man. "Sorry, _Ichigo_. My light is stronger than yours. Maybe next time."

Minato flung his scabbard at Ichigo, fazing him, throwing him off guard completely. The scabbard struck his feet…and promptly exploded.

_Now, that shouldn't have killed you, unless you're not as strong as I thought, _Minato thought.

Ichigo appeared, battered and bruised from his own attack. "Is that one of your zanpakuto's abilities?" he asked.

"You know, there's been an awful lot of talk in this battle," Minato said. "But to answer your question, yes, it is _one _of my zanpakuto's abilities."

"Show me your zanpakuto's true form, Namikaze Minato!" Ichigo shouted, blood pouring down his sleeves, his reiatsu arm and neck guards completely obliterated.

Minato nodded. "Hai, _Ichigo_. As you wish. It is my duty as a reaper of souls to oblige one last wish." Minato crossed his blades together, one long and sharp, the other—the tantō—short and jagged, tinged with blood.

He grit them together. "_Tobū…_"

Struck them. "_…Raijin!_"

* * *

A crack whipped across the hilltop, louder than Zangetsu's howl. All Ichigo saw was…a yellow flash!

* * *

A faint sight, as he laid on the ground, drenched in his own blood, barely alive but holding on, still, because he had to know Rukia was safe. He saw Minato. He was…his blades were…

"Namikaze Minato…what are you?" Ichigo whispered.

Minato stood, his wrists bound in chains, his swords too, wrapped from the hilt-down. There was a seal on his cuffs that read, _Hiraishin_. His katana read, _Love_. His tantō's hilt read, _Endurance_. He resealed his blades and sheathed his swords back in their scabbards. He turned to Ichigo and smiled.

"I heard you there. In that last second when my blade struck you, you tried to block—or maybe your zanpakuto acted on its own. Whatever happened, I heard you. Your blade's voice. My _Raijin _heard it…I hope we meet again, some day…Ichigo."

Ichigo passed out from exhaustion and a serious amount of blood loss.

Minato tuned out, focusing on Gin's reiatsu. He would have reached Kuchiki Rukia by now and disposed of Abarai. He needed to get to him as quick as possible. They had to extract the Hogyokū before their time in Seireitei was up."

* * *

CHAPTER END

* * *

**A/N: A glimpse of Minato's release. It will be showcased properly soon. Right now the focus is to get him, Gin, Aizen, and Tosen out of Seireitei and into Hueco Mundo. Apologies to all who are probably pissed that Ichigo was undermined in this chapter even though he was wielding his true zanpakuto, but I will say one thing. He may be wielding both blades, but he has yet to learn all of its secrets. He was forced to sacrifice Bankai training in order to properly learn to wield both blades. I will shed more light on the history of how he attained the real Zangetsu later on. Another thing, Minato is the main character of this story, so no matter what happens, he will remain in the spotlight. Have no doubt, Ichigo can currently whoop pretty much every captain in Seireitei single-handedly-and WITHOUT a Bankai-except for Minato, Gin, and Aizen; Tosen is questionable. Ichigo merely requires further training. **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
